The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power systems, and more particularly, to a multilevel inverter that converts power for cryogenic power systems.
Cryogenic power systems, as used herein, are those that include a cryogenic fuel used by an engine to produce power. For instance, cryogenic fuel may be stored as a liquid and, to be used, may be provided to a vaporizer that vaporizes the fuel to be used by the engine. The engine may then combust the vaporized fuel to produce mechanical power that may then be converted to electrical power. The electrical power may then be converted to a form suitable for powering one or more loads using power electronics circuitry.
Cryogenics may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as automotive, locomotive, aerospace, or stationary, among others. In some of these applications, less weight and/or space occupied by the cryogenic power system may result in increased power density. However, some of the components, such as the vaporizer and the power electronics circuitry, may increase the size and/or weight of the cryogenic power system.